The present invention relates to waste disposal, and more particularly, to systems and methods for sealing objects in packages formed from a flexible material. The invention is particularly well suited for disposing of odorous objects such as soiled diapers.
On occasions, one would like to dispose of odorous objects in a convenient manner. This is particularly true of soiled, disposable diapers. If the diapers are collected in a disposal container as a batch, the odor can become quite strong and offensive. Efforts have been made to contain the odor of these soiled diapers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,055, entitled xe2x80x9cDiaper Containerxe2x80x9d shows a diaper container that includes an activated charcoal filter to retain and absorb odors within the container. U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,110, entitled, xe2x80x9cApparatus and Method for Handling used Disposable Diapers,xe2x80x9d shows a canister that has a seal insert that 10 uses radially disposed slits in it to allow the diaper to pass through it. Others have developed sophisticated valve systems to attempt to contain the odor. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,651,231; 5,765,339; and 5,655,680.
Another popular approach to disposing of such diapers has been with a device for twisting flexible tubing upon itself to form a pouch about the diaper. See generally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,512, entitled, xe2x80x9cApparatus for Using Packs of Flexible Tubing in Packagingxe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,200, entitled, xe2x80x9cPackaging and Disposal Systemxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,049 entitled, xe2x80x9cApparatus and Methods for Using Packs of Flexible Tubing in Packaging,xe2x80x9d; all three of these patents are incorporated herein by reference for all purposes. An illustrative embodiment of such a device is shown in FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 1, a system 10 for disposing of soiled diapers in twisted packages 12 is shown. System 10 has a container body 14 with a hinged base 16, a hinged lid 18, and an upward cylinder 20 secured within the container body 14. A tubular core 22 rests on a portion of the upward cylinder 20 to allow rotation therebetween. A flexible tube or sleeve 24 rests on a portion of the tubular core 22 with the tubing being circumferentially pleated as stored. Springs 26 are fixed to the container 14 and project radially inward to engage a package 12. The springs are equally spaced around the interior of the container 14 to hold the package 12 during the forming of a twist such as twist 28.
To begin using system 10 to form a series of packages 12 of objects, the top of the flexible tubing 24 is pulled upwards and tied into a knot 30. The closed end formed by knot 30 can then form the bottom of a package 12 with the sidewalls formed by the tubing. The object is inserted and rests against the tubing near knot 30. Rotatable, interior lid 32 is put into place and rotated such that the unused tubing 24 and the tubular core 22 rotate with respect to the package 12 that is being formed. The package being formed does not rotate because it is held in place by friction between it and springs 26. Thus a package is formed between the knot and a first twist. Subsequently, objects are disposed and twisted in a like manner to form discrete packages with twists between them.
Systems like system 10 have been found to be a fairly convenient way of disposing of diapers and it has been found that such systems go a long way toward controlling odor. These systems, however, have shortcomings. First, the twists between packages sometimes come unraveled, allowing groups of diapers to collect within the tubing, which makes emptying the container more difficult. Further, the twists do not create a continuous, complete seal, and therefore, they allow some odors to escape. Increasing the twists between packages can help, but does not eliminate the odor and uses additional tubing. The odor that does escape may cause the entire container to smell over time.
The previous design does, however, present a fairly simple and economical design. In other areas, complicated systems have been used with sheaths to form discrete packages. Such systems use complicated, mechanical gripping clasps and sealing devices. An example of such a system is shown in European Patent 0 005 660 A1 filed May 7, 1979 and entitled xe2x80x9cDevice for Packaging of Objects in a Continuous Tubular Sheath and Having a Positive Drive Mechanism for the Sheath.xe2x80x9d Elements 17 and 19 move on rollers as part of a complex jaw arrangement. The relatively complex nature of this design and those like it tends to make it relatively expensive to manufacture.
Therefore, a need has arisen for a sealable waste disposal system and method that address shortcomings of previous systems and methods. According to an aspect of the present invention, a waste disposal system for placing objects in sealed packages, which are formed from a plastic material, has a container body, base, a hinged lid, an inner lid, a tubular core holding flexible tubing, and a sealing means that seals a portion of the flexible material together in a substantially air-tight manner while preferably cutting the flexible material to allow for discrete sealed packages to be formed with the objects therein, and wherein the sealing means includes two sealing members that are operable to travel between an open position to a closed (or sealing) position while the sealing members remain within a horizontal section or plane having a thickness no greater than ⅓ the lengthwise dimension, H, of the average package.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a system for disposing of odorous waste objects includes a container body, base, hinged lid, flexible material (.e.g., flexible tubing), and a first and second sealing member that are operable to form a substantially air tight seal in the flexible material and wherein the sealing members move between an open position and closed/sealing position by twisting an inner lid, closing the lid, or moving an activation arm.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method for disposing of odorous waste objects is provided that includes the steps of placing the odorous objects in a container having a container body, base, a hinged lid, an inner lid, and a tubular core holding a flexible tubing with the flexible tubing forming a bottom portion for a package; sealing a portion of the flexible material together in substantially an air-tight manner; cutting the flexible tubing to allow for an individual sealed package to be formed with odorous objects therein; and wherein the step of sealing includes bringing two sealing members into substantial contact with each other to allow sealing and cutting to take place between them. The sealing members travel between an open position to a closed or sealing position while remaining within a horizontal plane having a thickness no greater than ⅓ of the lengthwise dimension of the average package. According to another aspect of the present invention, the sealing members travel between an open and closed position by twisting the inner lid, moving an attachment arm, or closing the hinged lid.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method for disposing odorous objects is provided that includes placing the object in a bag and using a sealing means to seal the bag closed in an air-tight manner to form a package.
The present invention provides advantages; a number of examples follow. An advantage of the present invention is that a complete and continuous seal is produced thereby eliminating leakage of odors from formed packages. Another advantage is that a non-twisted seal also facilitates transfer of the packages for disposal. According to another advantage of the present invention, discrete packages are formed with seals that use a minimum amount of flexible material. Another advantage of the present invention is that it has a relatively simple mechanical design that allows relatively inexpensive manufacture.